1. Field of the Invention
An exemplary embodiment of the invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The active matrix type liquid crystal display (hereinafter, “AMLCD”) device shows moving pictures or video data using the thin film transistor (hereinafter, “TFT”) as the switching element. Comparing with the cathode ray tube (hereinafter “CRT”) display device, the LCD device can have small and thin size and light weight. Therefore, it is rapidly applied to the portable communication & information devices, official automation appliances, computer monitor as well as TV monitor by replacing with the CRT.
The AMLCD device comprises a plurality of data lines and a plurality of gate lines crossed each other, and a plurality of liquid cells disposed in a region defined by the crossed data lines and gate lines. At each crossed area of data lines and gate lines, a TFT is formed.
Due to the development of the processing engineering and driving technology, the mass productivity of the LCD device is enhanced and the screen quality of the LCD device is improved more and more. However, the response characteristics of the liquid crystal material is not fast enough and the color representing characteristics of the LCD device is not fully satisfied for suggesting good video screen quality.